DE-A1-32 47 661 discloses a large round baler with a plunger that is inserted into the forward housing section when the rear flap is opened, in order to force out a cylindrical bale located in the baling chamber.
DE-A1-32 34 748 reveals a large round baler with plates in the forward lower regions of the inner surfaces of the opposite side walls of a rear discharge gate that should reduce the friction between the cylindrical bale and the forward side walls of the baling chamber as well as increase the friction between the cylindrical bale and the rear side walls, whereby the ejection of the cylindrical bale is to be improved.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the first noted arrangement is too costly and the second is too ineffective.